Un plan d'enfer
by Lili76
Summary: Les batailles Harry Potter / Drago Malefoy deviennent ingérables pour leurs amis. Au moins que certains d'entre eux ne décident de mettre un plan en place, destiné à assurer leur tranquillité. Et bien plus... Drarry


Blaise Zabini avait beau être à la fois un Serpentard et le meilleur ami de Drago Malefoy, il en avait assez des disputes incessantes entre ce dernier et Harry Potter.

Même s'il pouvait se montrer de mauvaise foi, Blaise ne pouvait pas attribuer tous les torts à Potter. Celui-ci était un Gryffondor et une fichue célébrité - ce qui en faisait un ennemi naturel de sa maison.

Mais il était aussi celui qui devait les débarrasser de Voldemort. Et Blaise aimait bien trop son propre corps pour accepter d'être marqué comme un vulgaire animal...

Il savait aussi que Drago était loin d'être le sympathisant qu'il prétendait être. Mais son ami était bien trop orgueilleux pour l'admettre et bien trop prétentieux pour demander de l'aide.

Si ce fichu blondinet était moins caractériel, il aurait bien tenté de lui faire admettre que Potter était la solution à leur problème. Mais Blaise savait qu'il suffirait de prononcer le nom du Gryffondor pour que Drago parte en courant tendre son bras à Voldemort.

Grommelant contre l'idiotie toute Malefoyenne de son ami, il décida sur une brusque illumination que la solution se trouvait à la source du problème.  
Il allait agir de façon à faire honneur à sa maison, et ça serait Drago lui même qui irait prêter allégeance à Potter.

Il lui suffisait juste de trouver le plan parfait.

Il trouva la complice parfaite en la personne de Pansy Parkison. Pansy était - selon lui - la plus Serpentard des Serpentard. Elle savait être subtile avec la détermination d'un rouleau compresseur. Une fois lancée, rien ni personne n'arrêtait Pansy Parkison.

Pansy ne voulait pas vraiment devenir Mangemort. Elle n'aimait pas certains sang-mêlés, mais elle n'en faisait pas une histoire politique. Et elle ne s'était jamais arrêtée à la pureté du sang pour décider de qui seraient ou non ses amis.

Il fallut un certain temps à Blaise pour convaincre Pansy. Au départ, elle s'était immédiatement braquée, à l'idée même de demander de l'aide à Harry Potter.  
Mais quand Blaise avait évoqué les disputes incessantes qui leur pourrissait la vie - et qui faisait des Serpentard les moutons noirs de Poudlard, la jeune fille était restée silencieuse un long moment.

Puis elle avait grogné.  
\- Tout ça parce qu'il n'est pas fichu de voir l'évidence !

Blaise avait froncé les sourcils, n'étant pas certain de comprendre où voulait en venir Pansy. Mais la jolie brune était déjà en pleine réflexion.

Ils n'eurent pas l'occasion d'en reparler avant la semaine suivante. Et quand il se retrouvèrent pendant que Drago était à son entraînement de Quiddich, Pansy avait un sourire que Blaise connaissait parfaitement et qui indiquait qu'elle avait un plan.

Et le métisse savait qu'il serait amené à accepter et à suivre son idée, parce que Pansy savait imposer ses idées.

Blaise reconnaissait souvent le génie tactique de Pansy, il n'avait aucun soucis à admettre que ses idées étaient généralement excellentes.  
Pourtant, quand elle lui eut exposé son idée, il resta septique.

\- Pansy, tu es sûre de toi ?

La jeune fille leva ses yeux bleu-vert au ciel, excédée.  
\- Bien entendu ! C'est un plan parfait.

Blaise pinça les lèvres en l'observant.  
\- Drago ne marchera jamais, et il va nous tuer.

Pansy eut un petit rire amusé.  
\- Fais moi confiance. Au moment où il se rendra compte que ça vient de nous, il sera bien trop occupé pour nous tuer.  
\- Donc, tu prétends que tu peux rendre Drago jaloux ?

Pansy gloussa.  
\- Depuis qu'on se connaît, mes parents rêvent de nous fiancer et moi je suis entrée dans leur jeu pour embêter Drago.  
\- Attends... Tu veux dire que tu ne l'aimes pas ?  
\- Blaise... Tu es vraiment aveugle parfois... Drago est mon meilleur ami, mais je n'ai absolument pas l'intention d'aller plus loin avec lui.  
\- Mais alors...  
\- Comment je vais le rendre jaloux ? C'est simple : depuis qu'on se connaît, je lui offre toute mon attention. Je le fais se sentir comme le centre de ma vie, et je fais tout pour lui. A ton avis, si je l'ignore d'un coup... Comment va-t-il le prendre ?  
\- Euh... Mais il râle que tu es collante.

Pansy se mit à rire, n'étant pas absolument vexée.  
\- Exact. Le premier jour, il te dira qu'il est soulagé, enfin débarrassé de la vilaine Pansy. Puis, dès le lendemain il commencera à regretter de ne plus être au premier plan. Parce qu'il aime être au centre de l'attention.  
\- Ok. Et Potter dans tout ça ?

Pansy lui offrit un clin d'œil et son sourire se fit carnassier.  
\- Une fois privé de mon attention, Drago va reporter son attention sur Potter, c'est ce qu'il fait toujours. N'est-ce-pas ?

Blaise acquiesça en silence. Pansy continua, souriant toujours.  
\- Donc, si j'offre à Potter toute l'attention que je donnais à Drago...  
\- Drago va devenir fou de jalousie.

Pansy acquiesça l'air ravie.  
\- Mon plan est parfait.

Blaise s'éclaircit la gorge.  
\- Je vois deux principaux obstacles à ton plan, ma chérie.  
\- Je t'écoute.  
\- Potter : il déteste les Serpentard, tu ne pourras pas l'approcher.

Pansy se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil avec grâce et lui fit un clin d'œil.  
\- Pourquoi on fait ça au final ? La raison principale ?  
\- Pour ne pas finir esclaves.  
\- Si une pauvre jeune fille en détresse vient supplier le Sauveur de l'aider. Que se passera-t-il ? Potter est un héros, qui serait prêt à aider n'importe qui.  
\- Ok. Donc Potter te laisserait éventuellement l'approcher. Second point. Quel impact sur leurs bagarres incessantes ?  
\- Mon chou, crois-moi, tu ne veux pas le savoir. Mais je peux t'assurer que mon intuition féminine ne se trompe jamais, et que la jalousie de Drago solutionnera tous nos soucis. Et tu pourras même faire du charme à Miss-je-sais-tout...

Blaise rougit fortement et Pansy sourit à nouveau satisfaite.  
Elle savait que Blaise n'était pas prêt à entendre que Drago et Potter se tournaient autour comme s'ils étaient en chaleur et qu'ils se sauteraient dessus dès qu'ils en auraient l'occasion. La jalousie de voir Pansy draguer ce charmant sauveur devrait suffire à allumer l'étincelle qui les ferait s'enflammer...  
En attendant, elle allait profiter de cette magnifique opportunité pour se câliner à Potter et voir si un certain lion se montrait légèrement jaloux de son ami...

Lorsque Drago revint du Quiddich, Blaise était étrangement pensif tandis que Pansy semblait satisfaite d'elle-même.  
Il la salua, et elle se leva avec grâce. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue et lui souhaita une bonne nuit avant de disparaître.

Drago fronça les sourcils, perdu. Il se tourna vers Blaise.  
\- Hey. Il se passe quoi avec Pansy ? Elle est pas restée, elle est partie tout de suite.

Blaise ouvrit la bouche, la referma, sourit avant de répondre en haussant les épaules.  
\- Toi qui voulait un peu de tranquillité, tu dois être ravi !

Drago acquiesça en riant, mais Blaise surprit plusieurs fois son regard pensif et inquiet sur la porte du dortoir des filles. Finalement, il avait réagi plus rapidement que ne l'avait estimé Pansy...

Le lendemain matin, Pansy passa vraiment à l'action. Elle rejoignit Blaise et Drago dans la salle commune et les salua d'un air un peu perdu. Puis, elle suivit le mouvement, silencieuse, contrairement à son habitude.  
Blaise nota le regard perplexe de Drago mais personne ne fit la moindre réflexion.

A table, Pansy mangea distraitement, sans un mot. Blaise se mordit plusieurs fois la langue pour ne pas se mettre à rire, admirant les talents d'actrice de son amie.

La journée se déroula de la même façon : une Pansy muette et absente.  
Si Drago ne disait rien, Blaise notait les regards qu'il lançait à la brunette et admirait mentalement la perspicacité de Pansy...

Le jour suivant, Pansy ne les attendit même pas dans leur salle commune : elle partit en avant. Drago fronça les sourcils et grogna, clairement de mauvaise humeur.

Arrivés à la Grande Salle, Pansy n'était pas présente. Elle n'arriva qu'au dernier moment, juste pour boire un grand verre de jus de citrouille et repartir à toute vitesse.

Le premier cours était potion, et Blaise nota que Potter parlait à Pansy en lui tendant quelque chose. En s'approchant, le métisse découvrit que Saint Potter le héros avait apporté à la jeune fille un croissant, comme s'il savait qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de manger.  
Drago ne loupa rien de la scène et son humeur devint exécrable.

Toute la journée, Pansy évita adroitement Drago tout en se débrouillant pour croiser Potter et lui sourire gentiment.  
Le genre de sourire que Pansy n'arborait jamais, le sourire d'une jeune fille délicate, effrayée avec un brin de séduction.

A chaque sourire de Potter destiné à Pansy, Drago se renfrognait et marmonnait des menaces. Alors qu'il était seul avec Blaise, Drago explosa, hurlant qu'il voulait savoir pourquoi "sa" Pansy draguait Potter. Et pourquoi cet idiot répondait à ses sourires de cruche.

Blaise fit celui qui n'avait rien remarqué et laissa Drago pester autant qu'il le voulait.  
Il ne comprenait pas comment Pansy voulait en arriver au résultat final, à savoir une armistice totale entre les deux ennemis, étant donné que Drago semblait sur le point de sauter sur Potter pour l'égorger à coups de dents.

Trois jours plus tard, Blaise commença à entrevoir l'esquisse d'une raison qui pourrait amener la paix.  
Pansy flirtait avec Potter. Drago serrait les poings et les observait, ses yeux devenus orageux. Et Potter ? Potter, à chaque mouvement en direction de Pansy, jetait un rapide coup d'œil en direction de Drago pour s'assurer qu'il les verrait parfaitement bien.  
Ce n'était peut être pas volontaire, mais Blaise comprit que Potter faisait en sorte d'attiser la jalousie de Drago en répondant au flirt de la meilleure amie du blond...

La pression montait et tout le monde pouvait s'en rendre compte. Quand leurs groupes passaient dans les couloirs les conversations stoppaient et des regards inquiets les suivaient.  
L'énervement de Drago était visible, il semblait dégager en permanence une aura de rage.  
Et l'amusement de Potter était évident dans sa façon de rire plus fort qu'à son habitude.

L'explosion eut lieu fort heureusement à l'abri des regards. Après une semaine complète du petit jeu de Pansy. Ils sortaient de manger dans la Grande salle et ils étaient sortis profiter de la douceur de l'air et du soleil.

Drago était installé au bord du Lac dans le parc de Poudlard, lançant des cailloux avec colère pour évacuer sa rage et sa frustration. Il grognait, ne se préoccupant même plus de former des phrases.  
Blaise à ses côtés lisait tranquillement. Il avait rapidement compris qu'il valait mieux ne pas chercher le dialogue dans ces moments là.

Potter arriva avec Pansy. Ils discutaient tous les deux, absorbés l'un par l'autre. Enfin... Potter absorbé par Pansy parce que la jeune fille savait exactement ce qu'elle faisait en provoquant une rencontre...

Blaise leva les yeux de son livre et soupira de soulagement en se rendant compte que Drago n'avait rien vu, et que Potter non plus.

Pansy s'adossa à un arbre, à quelques pas de Drago, attirant Potter contre elle en le tirant par sa cravate pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

Potter lui répondit et... Pansy gloussa. Bruyamment.

Blaise ouvrit de grands yeux. Pansy ne gloussait jamais. JAMAIS.

Drago sursauta et se retourna, tombant sur le spectacle offert : Pansy coincée contre un arbre, Potter collée à elle.

Le blondinet resta figé un moment, bouche ouverte. Un instant, Blaise pensa que ça irait. Qu'il allait juste rester figé et qu'il hurlerait une fois que les deux autres - très proches - ne soient partis.  
Mais Potter déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Pansy, et Blaise jura voir de la fumée sortir des oreilles de Drago.

Lorsque Pansy gloussa à nouveau, aussi fort que précédemment, Drago explosa.  
\- POTTER !

Celui-ci sursauta et se tourna. Voyant que c'était Drago il sourit et l'ignora. Purement et simplement.  
Il lui tourna le dos et déposa un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres de Pansy.

Drago hurla de rage et se leva à la vitesse de l'éclair, si bien que Blaise ne put que contempler, impuissant, le massacre.  
Il se jeta sur Potter et Pansy n'eut que le temps de s'écarter. Puis, elle rejoignit Blaise avec un large sourire et s'installa à côté de lui.  
\- Que le spectacle commence.

Drago leva le poing avec l'intention manifeste de l'abattre sur le visage de Potter. Mais celui-ci bloqua l'assaut et d'un coup de rein les fit basculer sur le sol.

Ils luttèrent un moment, sans que l'un d'entre eux ne puisse prendre l'avantage.

Puis, l'impensable aux yeux de Blaise se produisit.  
Pansy quand à elle eut une exclamation joyeuse, comme si elle avait attendu ce moment depuis l'instant où il était venu lui parler du problème Malefoy-Potter.

Et Blaise pouvait constater que effectivement il était possible que leurs corps à corps soient bien moins pénibles pour leur entourage désormais.  
Parce que son ami et Potter étaient en train de s'embrasser comme si c'était vital. Comme s'ils voulaient se dévorer ou se fondre l'un dans l'autre.

Après de longs instants à les observer échanger leur salive passionnément, Pansy se leva et se plaça devant Blaise.  
\- C'est le moment de filer, mon chou. Parce que quand leurs hormones vont se calmer il y aura explications...

Blaise ouvrit de grands yeux et se leva précipitamment, non sans jeter de temps à autres des regards derrière lui.

Personne ne revit Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter jusqu'au repas du soir.  
Quand les deux ennemis entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, l'un derrière l'autre, le silence se fit peu à peu.  
Non seulement ils se suivaient à une distance minime sans s'insulter ou tenter de se battre mais en plus la tension qui palpitait entre eux semblait avoir disparu.  
Pire encore, l'un comme l'autre affichaient de larges sourires.

Ils s'installèrent à leurs places respectives, face à face, les yeux dans les yeux, ignorant leurs amis.  
Et ils commencèrent à manger.

A la suite de ce repas mémorable où la hache de guerre sembla enterrée entre les deux rivaux, beaucoup notèrent que certains Serpentard étaient désormais proches des Gryffondor.

Pourtant, personne ne sut jamais vraiment ce qui s'était passé.

Pansy fière d'elle récidiva en provoquant accidentellement l'enfermement de son ami Blaise avec une certaine Miss-je-sais-tout qui faisait battre son cœur.

Quand à elle, elle déclara un jour la chasse au Weasley sauvage ouverte, et le rouquin finit par se laisser attraper avec plaisir.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review... Merci !**


End file.
